Mi Casa Es Su Casa
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: Lets make this simple.. No adults, no rules, lots of romance, and a very angry Logan all convinently packed into one hell of a weekend! Story contains many pairings such as Lancitty, Romy, Jubby, Tabitro and a few others.. You cant miss this!
1. Prologue

Alright... Just to make myself clear this fic is in no way tied to the X-men Evolution storyline. I'm sick of people emailing me saying how retarded I am!!! Its called fanfiction, you write about whatever the hell you want!! Grrrrrrr ahhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Elfin: Oh no, she's at it again...  
  
::sounds of breaking objects and random screaming::  
  
Elfin: Obviously someone needs a Midol... uhh heres the fic! Hope you enjoy!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mi Casa Es Su Casa  
  
"Professor, tell us again why you invited those idiots over?"  
  
"Scott, whether you like it or not they're apart of this group. Just because their having a little difficulty–"  
  
"But Professor!! They've had plenty of chances to 'learn'. They're not even apart of our group! They're the Brotherhood!"  
  
"Yea!" Evan agreed, nodding his head violently "What about last Christmas when Lance lit the tree on fire? Or at Thanksgiving when Fred ate everything?!"  
  
"Yea you cant forget about those times!" Scott agreed "Oh and there's plenty of others."  
  
"Scott, have more faith in them. They're good kids at heart." Beast said taking off his glasses smiling.  
  
Scott just growled and folded his arms.  
  
"Professor, Scott does have a point." Jean stated pleadingly flipping her hair "What if someone gets hurt when your away? What if–"  
  
"That's why Logan will be staying here watching you all." Ororo stated cutting in.  
  
"Did yall forget that there will be about 20 of us in one house?" Rogue asked.  
  
"20 people in one big house." Kitty added "I mean, I don't see why all of you are so worried. Like, they wont do anything too stupid."  
  
"Maybe Lance wont..." Scott thought to himself, watching Jean snicker quietly "He'll be way too busy."  
  
The pair always did this during meetings. They would have conversations in their mind, saying things so no one could hear them... Well accept for one other person.  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow at Scott, flashing him a knowing glance.  
  
Scott just laughed it off awkwardly, blushing crimson.  
  
"Fine! I'll give them another chance but, if I find out Todd slimed my room–"  
  
"Scott relax! It's just one weekend!" Beast stated cooly "Besides, it'll be fun. Trust me."  
  
Scott sighed in defeat and walked towards the door. Just before he could reach the door Kurt teleported in.  
  
"Vhat?! Did I miss something?"  
  
The group just rolled their eyes and walked straight passed him.  
  
He sighed and slapped his head, teleporting out of the room.  
  
"I trust Logan immensely but, maybe this is a little too much for him to handle." Ororo said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"I agree with Ororo. I cant really say I'm not worried about the situation. Those Brotherhood kids are just a tad bit out of hand." Beast worriedly stated.  
  
"Yes that may be so but, they know when to act right when it counts."  
  
Beast smiled and leaned deeper into the couch.  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Done with the first chappie!! I hope it gives you a basic idea of how the stories set up.  
  
Let me know what you think, if you like, then more chapters to come ^^ Also, give me an idea about the couple pairings. There will be romance aswell as action, angst, and humor!  
  
Elfin: What a mix!  
  
Yea so tell me what couple you think would go good, and what you would like to see later on in this fic ^^ Byeee 


	2. Friday afternoon

Uh oh chapter two!!   
  
Elfin: Woop woop!  
  
Well, I'm pleased to announce that this fic will be a Lancitty, will be a Romy and will be a Jott.  
  
Not to mention all of the other pairings like Amaray, Kurt/Amanda (what is it called?), Tabitro (my fave!) And maybe a couple of others =)  
  
Elfin: Awww  
  
So enough stalling... Enjoy!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Like, I cant believe the Professor is leaving us home alone." Kitty said hopping up and down "You know what that means right?"  
  
"Duh! Party time!" Jubilee squealed, joining Kitty's movements "This weekend is going to be great!"  
  
"Tell me about it! Plus Lance is sleeping over!"  
  
Jubilee raised a brow and chuckled a bit.  
  
"You two wont... You know–"  
  
"Ew Jubilee! Never!"  
  
"Oh ok. Just checking."  
  
"I mean like, I'm only a sophmore!"  
  
"True."  
  
The pair then walked into the elevator, pressing the B button.  
  
"Jubilee, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Umm... Well have you and Bobby ever–"  
  
"Kissed? Yea."  
  
"No, I mean–"  
  
"Nothing else." she said almost pouting "He's tried but I always say no."  
  
Once the two teens reached the basement floor the elevator door slid open.  
  
The pair then walked out, slowly advancing towards their destination.  
  
"How do you know when your ready?" Kitty asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"I don't know." Jubilee said scratching her head "I'm sure when the time comes, you'll know, you know?"  
  
Kitty just smiled, bringing her hair up into a messy bun.  
  
"I hope they don't kill us for being late." Jubilee worrily stated opening the door infront of them.  
  
"Like, why would they be mad?"  
  
As soon as those words left their lips, Jubilee opened the door.  
  
There they were met with their teamates scolding eyes.  
  
"Your both late." Logan said, unfolding his arms.  
  
"Sorry." squeeked the two.  
  
Logan then smirked and turned back around to the others.  
  
"As you all know Chuck is away with Ororo and Hank for the weekend. Until they come back, I will be the only adult on this compound."  
  
The group began to cheer and slap fives, talking amongst themselves.  
  
Logan just growled, scowling a bit.  
  
"Did I say I was done?!" he barked.  
  
Everyone just gulped, turning towards him slowly in fear.  
  
"Now then. This could be the best weekend of your life or–." he paused "It could be a weekend in hell."  
  
The X gang exchanged scared glances, silently figuring out what Logans version of hell would be like.  
  
"Since I'm such a great guy, your free to do whatever you want."  
  
Everyone sighed, not wasting a moment to talk.  
  
"But... You have to act responsibly. Everyone cerphew is 12 o clock, including our visiting friends. Make sure you remind them when they come. Also, you will wake up at 6 each morning, for a training session in the danger room."  
  
They all groaned folding theyre arms, leaning over to theirs sides. You know, the whole deal.  
  
"Um Mr. Logan? What time is the Brotherhood getting here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"They should be here right now."  
  
Scott frowned, walking towards the exit door.  
  
"Ill be in the living room." he stated gruffly slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What's up his ass?" Ray asked, leaning towards Roberto.  
  
"He doesnt like the Brotherhood... At all."  
  
Logan then scowled walking to the door.  
  
"Ill be in the Danger room. If anyone needs me, or if something goes wrong get me."  
  
They all nodded, watching him disapear from the closing door.  
  
As soon as he was out of distance, everyone cheered.  
  
"This weekend is going to be like, so much fun!" Kitty said, almost as giddy as a schoolgirl.  
  
"Totally!" Tabitha sang dancing a bit "No rules, no parents, just partying! Now this is my kind of life!"  
  
The group continued to chuckle and laugh, eventually making their way upstairs.  
  
Hours later, To Kitty's dismay and Scott's relief, the Brotherhood still handnt shown up!  
  
"Personally, I don't really liek the idea of these people coming into our house... I mean, its our territory–"  
  
"Rahne, why is everything so territorial with you? Loosen up a bit!" Roberto said, doing back flips and such on the lawn.  
  
Rahne snorted and jumped into the air, catching the frisbee thrown at her.  
  
"Sam, you want to call it a night? I'm tired already!" she exclaimed throwing the object back to him.  
  
"You want to watch a movie instead?" Sam called not even paying attention to where the Frisbee was.  
  
"Sam! Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Abruptly, the frisbee smacked him right in the head, causing him to frown a bit.  
  
"Ow! I didn't even see that coming!"  
  
Rahne sighed and walked into the house. Just as she did so the bell rang.  
  
"Ill get it!" Jaime called, flying down the stairs.  
  
"No way! Ill get it!" Kitty shouted running passed Jamie.  
  
"Oh, you want to race for it? Alright!" he stated cutely chasing after her.  
  
Suddenly, Jamie slammed into something hard making him fall flat on his face.  
  
This of coarse produced at least five of him, to Rays annoyance...  
  
"Watch where your going next time!" he shouted hauling him up.  
  
"Im sorry!" Jamie wailed almost pleadingly "I–"  
  
"Whatever kid."  
  
And with that Ray walked into the kitchen, in search of Amara.  
  
Meanwhile, two rooms away Kitty made a dash for the door.  
  
Too bad someone else had gotten there first.  
  
"Why, hello boys." Scott said opening the door "Welcome."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dun dun dun!!! Well not really...  
  
Elfin: Anyway, the next chapter is packed with Lancitty goodness! Not to mention some Amaray and Tabitro ^^  
  
Wow, this might turn out to be... 10 chapters or something!  
  
Elfin: Uggg and only god knows how much you suck at–  
  
No.. Just no. Don't even say it.  
  
Elfin: yousuckyousuckyousuck!  
  
::MaMa MoOoSh grabs a pan and chasing Elfin around::  
  
Elfin: Hey watch the tail! Hey! Ow! Uhh until we meet again!  
  
::chainsaw noises::  
  
Elfin: Wahhhhhhhhhhhh 


	3. A little bit of romance

Sorry :( I just realized that the last chapter was really short... Elfins asleep right now, because its 7:13 am and Ahhhhh I cant sleep!!! Its insomnia I tell you!! ::Ahem:: Yea I start school in like, an hour (dammit) so Ummm enjoy the fic! Oh also, I am not doing everyone's full accents.. It makes it really hard to read!  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Why hello boys." Scott said opening the door "Welcome."  
  
Lance scowled, roughly pushing past Scott on his way through the door.  
  
"Why I ought to—"  
  
"You ought to what Summers?" Lance asked, taking a step forward.  
  
Just as Scott began to bring his hand up to his eyes Kitty cut in.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty cheered running up to him.  
  
"Hey Kitty!" Lance said happily "You look great!"  
  
Kitty blushed, giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Thanks... You don't look to bad yourself."  
  
Scott just stood there, mumbling obscenities in the back round.  
  
He then closed the door and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Why were you so late?"  
  
"Pretty boy over there couldn't decide what color brush to comb his hair with."  
  
"Hey! It's a very important decision you know!"  
  
Lance just rolled his eyes, walking to the other room with Kitty.  
  
"So like Lance, was there anything you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Lance smiled a bit, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring.  
  
It was the boyfriend girlfriend type, you know the ring with the double hearts.  
  
The surprising thing about it was that it was beautiful! How on Earth could he have afforded it?  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's like so pretty! How did you pay for it?"  
  
"Well I uhh–"  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"That'll be $300 sir." the clerk stated throwing an item into a bag.  
  
"Here you go." Principal Kelly said, reaching into his pockets.  
  
Once he took out his wallet, his face quickly fell.  
  
"Wheres my Visa?!"  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Well that's not important." Lance said, brushing off the question "What's important is that I love you, and I'd buy you a million of those rings if it made you happy."  
  
Kitty just squealed in happiness, throwing her arms around Lance.  
  
"You way too sweet!" She stated, kissing him passionately.  
  
Lance was already to distracted into their kiss to even think of a response. His hands were now on her hips, slowly making their way up.  
  
To the couples dismay, a voice came from the doorway breaking their fun.  
  
"What do you think your doin' bub?" Logan asked slowly walking towards Lance.  
  
"Logan!" Lance said taking a few steps back "I was just–"  
  
"You were just what?"  
  
"Uhh I was just whispering something... In uhh–her mouth."  
  
Kitty then slapped her forehead in annoyance.  
  
"What kind of lame excuse was that?"  
  
"At least I thought of one!"  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm dumb?"  
  
"No! I–"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and pushed passed Lance.  
  
She walked towards the kitchen door in a huff, turning back around at Lance only for a second before she ran off.  
  
"Kitty wait!"  
  
Lance then sighed, trying to walk passed Logan. Once he saw the attempted failed he gulped in fear.  
  
"Listen sir... Kitty and I have been with each other for 5 months now and I really–" he paused, taking a look at Logan's claws "Really, really don't want any trouble."  
  
Logan flashed a creepy smirk, walking towards Lance.  
  
"Oh and you wont get any trouble if you keep your hands to yourself. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." he squeaked out.  
  
"Good... Now scram."  
  
Lance didn't even have to give a second thought. Just as those words left Logan's mouth, Lance was gone.  
  
"Damn kids."  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"What a great night." Rogue said to herself, walking into the Gazebo.  
  
The air felt cold, but not winter's freezing temperature. It was fall weather... The perfect kind of weather.  
  
Once she had settled down onto the wooden floor, she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Tonight's a good night to–"  
  
"Talk?"  
  
Rogue gasped and spun around.  
  
"Remy you scared me." she stated, smiling a bit.  
  
"Remy has a habit of doing that."  
  
Remy then sat down beside her.  
  
"How did ya get in?" she asked curiously.  
  
"The gate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A second passed before Rogues eyes widened.   
  
"You broke it didn't you?"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh a bit at her comment. He always broke it, even if he had another way in.  
  
"Hey, hey look!" Rogue pointed to the sky in awe "Ah just saw a shooting star."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Rogue turned her attention back to Remy, noticing that he was talking about her.  
  
"No ah'm not."  
  
Remy's eyes softened as he moved his finger over he lips.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
Rogue abruptly turned her head away.  
  
"Please don't say that."  
  
Before Remy could even ask questions she walked away into the mansion.  
  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are mon amour." He said to himself, getting up as well "No idea...."  
  
Remy then got up and left. Dashing over the wall.  
  
That's when the funny happened.  
  
Jamie and Kurt then flew out of the bushes in a hurry.  
  
"I Vin." Kurt stated proudly putting a hand out "My money please."  
  
Jamie groaned to himself, forking over the money.  
  
"I could of sworn they were going to kiss!" Jamie stated pouting.  
  
"Better luck next time Jamie... None one ever makes a bet vith the fuzzy dude and vins!"  
  
And with that he teleported to the mansion, accidently showing up somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.  
  
Once realizing this, he couldn't help but blush furiously.  
  
He was in the girls showering room, and there before him was Tabitha Smith in all her glory.  
  
"You have a girlfriend Kurt! Get a hold of yourself!" his mind screamed as he backed up.  
  
Suddenly he tripped over a heap of towels, making him crash to the floor.  
  
Coincidently Tabitha turned off the shower at the exact same moment, allowing her to hear the noise.  
  
"Oh, hey blue!" she stated grabbing a table "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." he answered rather embarrassed "Your not going to scream at me?"  
  
"No! Why should I?"  
  
Ok this was really weird. Kurt had just walked in on the girl showering, and she didn't even show the slightest care in the world. I guess that Tabitha Smith for you...  
  
"Hand me that brush over there, will you blue?"  
  
Kurt nodded, grabbing the brush and tossing it to her.  
  
"Did Pietro and all of them get here yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yea... Like 2 hours ago, vhy?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Kurt smiled a bit, knowing all too well why she cared.  
  
"You like Pietro don't you?" Kurt said smiling.  
  
Tabitha giggled then turned towards Kurt.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
He nodded, causing her to laugh even more.  
  
"Yea well, maybe I do like him."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Oh ok fine. I like him... A lot."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"How could he not!" Tabitha said opening the door "It's sort of obvious."  
  
Just as Tabitha opened the door, Evan walked by stopping dead in his tracks.  
  
Kurt was about to say something but Evan cut him off.  
  
"Man, I don't even want to know."  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
How did you like it? It was practically all romance! Anyway I lied... Jott wasn't in this chapter :(  
  
I totally forgot to add them in!! There are too many characters! I'm about to explode! Well moving on, the next chapter will defiantly having some brotherhood mayhem in it... Don't forget, the weekend hasn't even started yet! Its only Friday!! 


	4. The days finally over!

Ok first off I'd like to say that... I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it ^^ Anyway onto the fic, its not going as I planned.  
  
Elfin: What do you mean?  
  
It's nothing bad its just that I'm already on the fourth chapter and the weekend hasn't even started yet!  
  
Elfin: Yea but, we love you anyway.  
  
Thanks.. Ok here's the fic! Have fun =)  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok." Ray said, looking himself over in the mirror "I'll just walk up to her and ask. Plain and simple."  
  
He then took a deep breath and shook his head.  
  
"But what if she says no?"  
  
Suddenly Ray's ears picked up a familiar sound. It was Amara's voice.  
  
"I like you a lot... Its been like this ever since I came here." Amara said flipping her hair "I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"Well, I like you too Amara."  
  
That's when Ray's heart snapped.  
  
The other voice obviously belonged to Roberto, his rival at the institute.  
  
"I.. I cant believe this."  
  
His voice trailed off into something resembling a mumble, until he slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
This caused Amara and Roberto to jump, darting their heads back and forth.  
  
That's when Ray left.  
  
He hadn't really ever felt this rejected, not in a long while. So you could pretty much imagine how he felt. Even though it seemed as if he hated Roberto, they were really best friends. That's what bothered him the most.  
  
"What was that?" Amara asked.  
  
"It was probably Todd flying into the wall again." he said growling "This has to be the seventeenth time Fred threw him there!"  
  
Amara shrugged, getting up and hugging Roberto.  
  
"Thanks for the help... Ill tell Ray tomorrow how I feel."  
  
And with that she left the room, leaving Roberto to himself.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Meanwhile by the staircase, chaos was about to erupt...  
  
"Tally ho!" Todd shouted, jumping off the banister and onto Scott.  
  
"What are you doing–"  
  
"Quick Pietro! Get the duck tape!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
About 5 seconds later Pietro showed up with duck tape, not wasting a second to wrap it around Scott.  
  
"When I get my hands on–"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Todd said, putting the tape over his lips "You talk to much."  
  
This caused Scott to growl in protest which unfortunately was useless.  
  
"What now?" Todd asked kicking Scott a bit.  
  
"Now we probe him."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"This."  
  
Pietro mysteriously pulled a coconut out of his pocket. How it got there, I don't know.  
  
This event caused Scott's eyes to open wide, followed by even more squirming then before.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Jubilee said, walking into the room with Kitty.  
  
"Ummm." Pietro said, biting his nails nervously "We were just–"  
  
"We were just tying up Scott for our own sick pleasures... Pietro, pass the whip."  
  
Todd's sick excuse (if you could even call it that) caused Pietro to double over in nausea.  
  
Just the thought of dressing in leather and spanking Scott's rear end with a paddle made him sick! (Which is understandable...)  
  
Oh and the dirty thoughts didn't stop there! Fortunately Kitty unwrapping Scott broke his trance.  
  
"Hey! You cant do that!" Todd shouted, trying to push Kitty off.  
  
"Like, you two are so sick." she said motioning for Jubilee to come over "This has had to be the farthest you two have ever gone–"  
  
"Woah come down there Kitty cat." Pietro said, whizzing in front of Kitty "It was just a joke."  
  
Kitty just narrowed her eyes and turned to Jubilee.  
  
"Do you think you could blow these off? They're way to thick to pull."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Within a minute the tape had burnt off leaving Scott to do as he pleased.  
  
Once he stood up, he ripped the tape of his mouth and grinned.  
  
"You two are so dead."  
  
Both Pietro and Todd stared at each other and then Scott.  
  
"Ok Todd... Just back up real slow like."  
  
That's when Pietro zoomed up the stair's, followed by a cursing Todd.  
  
Scott just growled, quickly reaching a hand up to his eyes.  
  
Before you knew it, Pietro had fallen down the stairs and on top of Todd.  
  
"Can we talk about this?" he said dusting himself off.  
  
"Yea!" Todd agreed, getting up as well "Cant we all just get along?"  
  
Scott smirked, raising his hand back up to his eyes.  
  
"Does this answer your question?"  
  
The pair just gulped, slowly moving backward.  
  
Once the red beam left his eyes however, the duo fled the scene, running up the stairs and down the hall.  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
Too bad Pietro and Todd were almost out of hearing distance seeing that they didn't want to die.  
  
"Yo man! I told you that coconut idea was bad!" Todd said, stopping and catching his breath.  
  
Pietro just growled and slapped Todd upside the head.  
  
"Where should we hide?"  
  
"Man I don't know! The bathroom?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Do I look like I live here? How am I supposed–"  
  
The duo was interrupted by Scott screaming a stream of obscenities, chasing down the hall after them.  
  
Seeing that Scott was almost five feet away, they flew off down the hall and turned.  
  
Too bad luck wasn't exactly on their side today.  
  
"Yo it's a dead end! We're toast!" Todd shrieked, feeling the wall as if searching for a door.  
  
"Would you stop complaining!" Pietro shouted "We must face this like men!"  
  
"But Pietro–"  
  
Todd cut himself off in fear, gazing up the hallway.  
  
It was Scott alright and boy did he look pissed.  
  
You could always tell when he was really pissed. His upper lip had this way of twitching, which it was doing right now.  
  
"If we die Todd, we go down in style." Pietro said, clutching the end of his shirt.  
  
"Ooo yo! Is that cashmere?"  
  
"Why, yes it is."  
  
"How did you pay for it?"  
  
"Well you see there's a pretty interesting story behind that question–"  
  
Pietro was suddenly silenced by Scott punching the wall beside his head.  
  
"Summers! What can I do for you?" Pietro asked, biting his lip.  
  
"You could shut up for starters." Scott said, cracking his knuckles "Oh and if it helps to close your eyes, be my guest."  
  
Both Todd and Pietro looked at each other and nodded.  
  
As if on cue the pair kicked Scott to the floor and pounced on him.  
  
Within seconds it turned into a three way tangle showing no signs of a victor.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
Todd spit slime onto Scotts face and grinned.  
  
Him and Pietro then picked him up and tossed him onto a door.  
  
Unexpectedly, the force threw the door open, causing Scott to land with a loud thump.  
  
At this point Pietro and Todd were already on the other side of the hall, making a quick escape.  
  
Scott then wiped his face off and looked up. Once he did a dark crimson color crept up onto his face. There Jean was, in her bra and panties gazing down daggers at Scott.  
  
"Uhh hi Jean." he said getting up "I was just–"  
  
"You were just what!?" Jean shouted, grabbing her blanket to cover herself.  
  
"Leaving."  
  
Jean growled and folded her arms.  
  
"Your such a pervert, you know that?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Then how do you explain barging into my room like a crazed animal?"  
  
"I swear, its not what it looks like!"  
  
Jean searched his eyes for a moment, sighing lighlty.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Scott's facial features then brightened.  
  
Abruptly however, Jean gasped the scowled.  
  
"Why is your fly open?"  
  
Scott then looked down blushing furiously. As he zipped it back up he stammered an excuse.  
  
"I don't know! When I was fighting with Pietro and Todd it must have–"  
  
"Oh don't give me that–that garbage Scott!" Jean yelled grabbing a camera off the hallway floor "How do you explain this?"  
  
"I swear its not mine! Todd or something must have dropped–"  
  
"Oh so Todd was in on this too?"  
  
"No! This is just a big misunderstanding!"  
  
Jean's eyebrow began to twitch, scaring the crap out of Scott.  
  
She then pushed him out of her room and reached for the door.  
  
"I expected this kind of behavior from the Brotherhood Scott! I'm surprised at you!"  
  
"But–"  
  
"But nothing!"  
  
And with that the door slammed shut causing Jean to smile a bit.  
  
"Maybe I was a little harsh" she thought, plopping down onto her bed "Nah."  
  
Somewhere down stairs...  
  
"Alright kids, it's curfew time." Logan said, walking from room to room "Get to bed."  
  
"Ummm Mr. Logan sir." Lance said raising a hand "Where are we supposed to sleep?"  
  
"Yea!" Fred said.  
  
Logan grumbled something about dumb teenagers before he cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"Just find somewhere upstairs... I don't care."  
  
Just when Lance was about to get up and cheer Logan cut him off.  
  
"Oh and if I catch you in you know who's room... I'll snap your neck in half."  
  
And with that he left the room, leaving Lance there to pee himself.  
  
And that's the end of chapter four! I hope it didn't bore you too much...  
  
Elfin: are you kidding? That wasn't boring at all!!  
  
Really?  
  
Elfin: Yea really!! It was just plain crap.  
  
Hey! Don't make me get the cage out again!  
  
::Elfin shivers::  
  
Elfin: No! Not the cage!  
  
Well if you don't want the cage then shut up! ::ahem:: anyway review please! 


	5. the crappiest chapter ever

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... School has been way too much! Yea I know, I'm only a freshman... I don't even want to think about what the next three years will be like...  
  
Elfin: Uh huh yea that's all great but... no one cares.  
  
Yea, your probably right.  
  
Elfin: What?! I am? Why aren't you killing me right now?!  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
::Elfin scratches her head::  
  
Elfin: Alright! Where are you hiding the chainsaw?  
  
***  
  
The time was 5:29am and all was well. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the clock had just hit 30.  
  
"Wake up!" Logan bellowed, walking through the halls "Danger room's in a half an hour!"  
  
Lance sat up and groaned, letting his eyes adjust to the scenery.  
  
"Hey! This isn't where I fell asleep last night." he said allowed looking around "And– Oh my god!"  
  
"Like Lance! What are you doing here?!" Kitty shrieked throwing the covers over her.  
  
"I–"  
  
"Honestly Lance! Your such a perv!"   
  
The truth is, Lance had no idea how he got there. He didn't really care at the moment though. He was way to busy ogling at Kitty. She was wearing a loose tank top, about two sizes bigger with matching short shorts. They had pink lettering on them that said princess but, obviously Lance was looking beyond that.  
  
"Like Lance? Hello!" Kitty shouted waving a hand across his face "Are you even listening?"  
  
"Uh huh." he nodded, snapping back to reality.  
  
"I said if Logan catches you in here your dead!"  
  
At that moment, all the color drained from his face.  
  
"Shit!" I got to get out of here!"  
  
Lance then got up and shivered.  
  
"Why is it so cold?" he thought looking around.  
  
At this point Kitty was laughing hysterically under the covers.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Lance!" she giggled out, turning her eyes to the ground "Your totally naked."  
  
Lance then gasped and looked down, quickly throwing his hands over his member.  
  
Suddenly Rogue rose out of bed and yawned.  
  
"Wow, Ah really had a great sleep last–" Rogue then paused and raised an brow "What is he doin' here and why is he naked?"  
  
"I don't know!" Kitty exclaimed, throwing him a pair of shorts "I just woke up and found him."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.  
  
"You a little chilly there Lance?"  
  
He just growled and slipped on the shorts.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Me or the shorts your wearing?" she asked innocently "You do know that they say bootilicious on the back right?"  
  
Lance then smirked and slapped his ass.  
  
"I know all you ladies want a piece of this jelly."  
  
Kitty chuckled a bit, before hopping out of bed and ushering Lance to the door.  
  
"Like, I don't want to know why or how you got here–"  
  
"But I–"  
  
"Don't speak... I just want you out before we're both in trouble. Got that?"  
  
Lance just smiled and cupped Kitty's chin. He then brought her into a light kiss and sighed.  
  
"Well I guess I'm off."  
  
Just as he opened the door, he quickly shut it in horror.  
  
"Shit!" he squeaked, throwing himself under Rogues covers.  
  
"Hey watch it!" she grumbled.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open leaving Lance in hysterics.  
  
"Alright, Where's Lance?" Logan called, darting his head back and forth.  
  
"Like, what do you mean?" Kitty asked, stuttering a bit "We haven't seen Lance since last night!"  
  
"Yea!" Rogue agreed, kicking under the covers.  
  
Logan eyed her suspiciously, looking her up and down. He then walked out of the room, mumbling something about kids.  
  
Not even a second after Rogue threw Lance out of her bed and growled.  
  
"Your head was way to close to the danger zone buddy!"  
  
Lance just folded his arms and smirked, trying to ignore the evil glances from Kitty.  
  
"Uh well I better go... Ill see you in a half."  
  
And with that Lance left, leaving Kitty and Rogue to discussion.  
  
"Honestly Kitty, what do you see in him anyway?" Rogue asked, making her bed.  
  
Kitty smiled a bit, walking over to her closet.  
  
"He's sweet and funny" Kitty said, throwing an outfit to the floor "Plus he just.. I don't know, protects me."  
  
"Tch, from what?"  
  
Kitty stood there for a minute, grasping her chin in thought.  
  
"Well, when I'm in his arms I just–I don't know... I feel all like, protected you know?"  
  
Rogue then looked down at the ground and frowned.  
  
"No I don't know."  
  
Just before Kitty could say another word Rogue took her stuff and left the room, leaving Kitty bewildered by the scene.  
  
***  
  
The time was now 6 on the dot, leaving Logan with a sick smirk.  
  
"Alright." he said, getting up from his chair "Is anyone missing?"  
  
The group fell silent, looking each other over.  
  
"Wanda is sir." Bobby said, looking around some more.  
  
"Sweetums?" Todd said, hopping up and down "Sweetums where are you?"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and flipped a switch.  
  
"In about five minutes danger room sequence number 9 will begin. Hank and I haven't tested it out yet–"  
  
"Vhat?!" Kurt shouted, teleporting to Logan's side "Are you crazy?"  
  
Logan then shot Kurt a death glare and pressed the open button on the door.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
And with that Logan left, leaving all the teenagers to themselves.  
  
"Man, I'm not doing this shit." Evan said, walking towards the door "Everyone know's the black guy always dies in the movies."  
  
Just when he extended his arm out to the door, a thick metal lid slid in his way.  
  
"Death-con 9 is now activated." rang a voice.  
  
Everyone just looked at each other in confusion, not sure of what to do next.  
  
"Yo man." Todd squeaked, clinging onto Fred "I don't like this!"  
  
Fred just gulped and backed up a bit, slamming into something hard.  
  
Just when he was about to turn around both him and Todd were flung across the room.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ray shouted, dashing away from a red beam "These robots have our powers!"  
  
"No shit!" Roberto hollered, getting smacking in the back with a tentacle.  
  
Immediately the long limb turned into five, binding Roberto in its grasp.  
  
"This is child abuse!" he barked "I swear it!"  
  
Meanwhile across the room, Pietro was having the time of his life.  
  
"Are you guys kidding me? This is child's play!" he said, running around a robot "These worthless scraps of metal are way to easy!"  
  
That's when the miraculous happened.  
  
The bot he was fighting grew long metal claws, causing his jaw to drop to the ground.  
  
"Oh boy." he stated, backing up slowly "Now when I said worthless scraps of metal I uh meant that in a good way–"  
  
Pietro stopped himself once his back hit a wall.  
  
Just when he was about to say his prayers a dozen little bombs flew to the ground.  
  
Instantly the robot blew up, leaving Pietro in relief.  
  
"Hey Pie!" Tabitha called, waving a bit "Having a little trouble are we?"  
  
Pietro then regained his composure and laughed.  
  
"Me? Never!"  
  
Abruptly a tremor shook the room violently, causing people to fall.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes at this, and broke a robot with ease.  
  
"They've really let this place go." he stated, destroying another robot "It used to be so challenging!"  
  
"Well we used to be so young." Jean replied, forming a barrier around herself.  
  
"You mean inexperienced."  
  
Jean just smirked and threw an enemy to the side.  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
All of a sudden Bobby came soaring passed the two, slamming into the wall.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Jean shouted, running over to him "Bobby are you alright?"  
  
He nodded weakly, quickly turning his attention to the wall.  
  
Just then he began to slam his face against the wall, whining and groaning.  
  
"Make it stop! Please god make it stop!" was all he said before passing out onto the floor.  
  
Immediately after that, the voice rang throughout the room once more.  
  
"Level of difficulty is now 10."  
  
This last statement received gasps a groans from everyone around the room. Who was still conscious I might add.  
  
Oh and just when you think things couldn't get worse for the group, it did.  
  
More robots were produced from the ground, bigger then before.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Kitty shrieked, fazing through a robot Wolfsbane "This is way to much!"  
  
Kitty then heard a noise behind her and gasped.  
  
There were at least 15 robots behind her, advancing to her position rather quickly.  
  
Suddenly a sword flew past her face, landing a few feet away.  
  
She turned to the direction in which it came from and smiled.  
  
Lance, Todd, Fred, and the rest of the gang were standing there, faces painted and all.  
  
Lance then screamed something incomprehensible, causing everyone to charge in anger.  
  
"I swear this has to be from a movie." Amara said, running along side of Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha just shrugged and blew a robots head off.  
  
"I think it's from that Mel Gibson movie... Ooo he was such a stud!"  
  
***  
  
Okie I know, it was a half ass job but that was only because it was the danger room... I'm not entirely proud of this chapter but eh, it'll do for now.  
  
Elfin: That brave heart joke was so lame!  
  
Yea, it kind of was...  
  
Elfin: AND when will we see some Jott romance?! Ooo and I'm dying for some Jubby!  
  
Soon enough my friend, the next two chapters should be filled with fluffy goodness!  
  
Elfin: I hope so. 


	6. Lets hog tie him!

First off, I'd like to thank Mrs. Jean-Grey Summers, Storm-Pietro, Lladyred01, and JaSSerS for being the most loyal reviewers I got ::grins:: Your reviews mean a lot to me!  
  
Elfin: Yup and just to show you we're grateful..  
  
I want you guys to send me one idea each that I will use in the story... You can send me anything you want to see and I'll put it in... Just as long as it doesn't completely throw off my fic LOL  
  
Elfin: Yup so review em' or email them.. Whichever.  
  
Okie so here's the chapter... and thanks again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh..My..God!" Fred managed to pant out before collapsing to the ground "So that's what hell looks like!"  
  
Rahne just sighed and fell along side of him with Sam.  
  
"Rahne?" Sam asked shaking her a bit "Rahne are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea." She said rubbing her arm "I thought I saw the light for a moment there."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Fred added thoughtfully "How can you X-Geeks get up every morning at 6, and put yourselves through this abuse?"  
  
"Well it's not every day." Sam said, helping Rahne up.  
  
"So it's just when claw's is in charge huh? How cute." Pietro stated.  
  
"It's not only when Logan's in charge idiot." Evan barked taking a step forward "It's–"  
  
"It's what? Does baldy make you do this too?"  
  
Evan quickly shut his mouth and raised a brow.  
  
"Vhat's your point?" Kurt asked.  
  
"My point is that I don't want to spend my entire weekend in that damned room!" Pietro yelled pointing an accusing finger towards the door.  
  
"It's only one more day–"  
  
"One day too many." Lance stated, cutting in "I mean what's the point?"  
  
Everyone just stared at each other in confusion.  
  
Just when Scott was about to open his mouth Lance cut him off.  
  
"Save it Summers, no one wants to hear about teamwork and responsibility."  
  
This caused the large group to laugh, making Scott steam with anger.  
  
"Scott! He's not worth it!" Jean screamed in his mind, walking towards him.  
  
Right before she reached him he growled and walked out of the room.  
  
"Scott, wait!" she called, chasing after him.  
  
Slowly a small smile appeared on Pietro's pale features.  
  
"Ill make a couple of phone calls, you get the group." he whispered.  
  
Lance just nodded and turned towards the others.  
  
"Do you guys want to spend the rest of this weekend in boot camp hell, waking up each morning to train?"  
  
"No!" they all shouted.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Not train!"  
  
"And how will we do that?"  
  
That's when the crowd fell silent in thought, looking over each other for an answer.  
  
"I say we lock Logan in the danger room for the rest of the weekend." Jubilee suggested "That'll give him a taste of his own medicine!"  
  
"That's my girl!" Bobby cheered, grabbing her hand and raising it "But how exactly can we pull that off?"  
  
"We could hog tie him." Todd said.  
  
"Ugh!" Kitty groaned walking towards Lance "I'm so sure we could then like, shove a coconut up his ass... Right Todd?"  
  
That's when the group cringed and stared at the frowning boy.  
  
"Uhh I think just hog tying him is good enough."  
  
"Now that that's settled," Lance said leading everyone to the door "Lets bag us a Wolverine!"  
  
The mob just cheered and followed, slowly approaching a work free weekend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile across the grounds, Scott opened his car door rather annoyed.  
  
"He comes in here for one day and think he owns the place!" Scott roared, turning the keys to his car.  
  
Just when he was about to press on the gas Jean arrived.  
  
"Scott wait!" she called, walking over to the car "What's been with you lately?"  
  
He just groaned and opened the passenger door.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Jean? I just cant stand them!"  
  
Jean giggled and sat down. Next she closed the door and sighed.  
  
"Scott, your so uptight."  
  
"I am not!" he yelled, leaning further back into his chair "I'm just responsible that's all."  
  
"Scott, being responsible doesn't include jumping to conclusion and judging before you know."  
  
"Well being responsible doesn't include Lance constantly spitting out one liners."  
  
Jean just smiled and pecked Scott on the cheek. This sent a rosy color to his cheeks, causing him to blush furiously.  
  
"Just give them a chance... I'm sure they'll come around eventually."  
  
"Maybe your right." Scott said, taking the keys out of his car "But I'm sure another kiss will persuade me all the way."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car.  
  
"You've been hanging around Kurt for too long."  
  
"Aw, so that means no kiss?"  
  
Jean then smiled and opened the garage door.  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
And with that she was gone, leaving Scott smirking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Evan, I'm not so sure of this." Kurt whispered, walking along side the others "Vhat if ve get in trouble?"  
  
"We wont." Evan stated shrugging it off "I mean, not when the Brotherhood is here to blame."  
  
Kurt just laughed and turned his attention to Tabitha.  
  
"So did you tell him yet?"  
  
Tabitha frowned, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Vell vhen are you?"  
  
"Pretty soon."  
  
"Like nov soon?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Abruptly Pietro flew over to Tabitha's side and grinned.  
  
"Hey lips, what's up?"  
  
Tabitha chuckled a bit and winked.  
  
"Nothing much speedy, I was just talking to Kurt."  
  
She then turned around as if to find hin by her side, which he wasn't.  
  
Once her eyes met his he was found at the beginning of the line next to Ray, smiling.  
  
"Hello, earth to Tabby! You in there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea."  
  
"Looks like someone still has a crush." Pietro said quickly zooming in front of her causing the pair to stop.  
  
"Who? Me and Kurt?" She asked surprised "That's way over."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Besides, Kurt has someone."  
  
"Oh and you don't?"  
  
"Well not yet but, I'm looking into it."  
  
Tabitha then walked passed him and grinned.  
  
"Looking into it eh?" He asked catching up to her "Well you don't have to look very far."  
  
"Really?" she stated, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Yea, I bet there's got to be one desperate guy in this place willing to take you up on it!"  
  
Tabitha then growled and sent an energy bomb soaring into his direction.  
  
Once it exploded she smirked and walked away.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
At this point Lance stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.  
  
"Alright, this is it. Jamie, you got the rope?"  
  
"Yea!" he said unraveling it.  
  
"Good, now remember what we talked about... We cant afford mess ups."  
  
"Gotcha." Jamie said pressing the button to the door.  
  
As soon as it opened Jamie ran in, followed by the rest of the group.  
  
Once inside, Logan smirked and stood up from his chair.  
  
"How did the training go?" he asked laughing a bit.  
  
"Oh it went great!" Ray replied, clenching his fists "Real great."  
  
Logan smirked and walked passed the crowd.  
  
"Good." he replied "Remind me to make tomorrow's session extra hard."  
  
Just as those words left his mouth Lance growled and took a step forward.  
  
"Charge!" was all he said before chaos followed.  
  
Before Logan could even extend his claws, Bobby froze his fists and Sam tackled him to the ground.  
  
That's when Jubilee pushed Jamie forward harshly, creating five of him.  
  
All of the Jamie's plus Rahne then tied Logan's every limb.  
  
"I swear when I get out of this I'll–"  
  
Splat!"  
  
Todd spit slime over Logan's mouth silencing him.  
  
Evan then grew a spike out of his arm and tossed it to Fred.  
  
"Woah!" Roberto called, trying to restrain Logan "Help!"  
  
Logan was going crazy, often breaking the ice with his claws causing Bobby to ice them over and over.  
  
Ray and Jubilee were at the scene rather quick, holding Logan down along with Roberto.  
  
"Rogue! Kurt!" Lance called walking over to him "It's time to do your part!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and took off her glove.  
  
She then placed her hand on Logan's face until he suddenly pulled away panting.  
  
Logan was now unconscious, leaving Kurt to do his job.  
  
"Uh, Maybe ve could uhh–"  
  
"Your not backing out are you blue?" Tabitha asked concerned.  
  
"No but–"  
  
"But what?" Evan asked a bit annoyed "We've came this far haven't we?"  
  
Kurt just sighed and grabbed onto Fred.  
  
"Hov do I get myself into these things?"  
  
The pair then teleported away reappearing in the danger room.  
  
Using the spike Evan produced, Fred stuck it behind Logan's back and in front of his ice cuffed hands. Within a second is was jammed deep into the metal ground.  
  
Back to the control room, Kitty, Tabitha, Amara, and anyone who could was doing their best to press as many random buttons as possible.  
  
"What should I set the timer to?" Amara asked, rather clueless.  
  
"Make it go off in an hour." Lance replied, smirking triumphantly.  
  
Once everything was set, the group just stood there silent.  
  
"What now?" Rogue asked, rubbing her head.  
  
That's when Pietro jumped on top of a chair and smiled.  
  
"Now we party."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uh oh... What will be in store for our young teenage renegades? I mean besides a kick ass weekend with no adults...  
  
Elfin: Hmm.. A possible party was presented... Maybe some romantic twists and fights...  
  
::MaMa MoOoSh grins:: All I know is that there will be some pretty interesting stuff ahead.  
  
Elfin: Ooo! I love interesting stuff!  
  
LOL well enough talk, review!  
  
Elfin: Yes! Review my children! 


	7. Joyriding

Ehh, I'm way too much of a spazz ::frowns::  
  
Elfin: Yea you are.. You forgot to thank Goofn1 in the last chapter.  
  
I know! I'm real sorry! And yea, thanks for reviewing! The introduction in the last chapter applies to you two ::smiles::  
  
Elfin: Anyway, here's the fic. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"So let me get this straight." Scott asked Lance, holding in his anger "You all actually tied up Logan and trapped him in the Danger Room?"  
  
"Yea." Lance said calmly "John, pass the milk will you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Scott just blinked for a second before his eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
"Pyro?!" He shouted, darting his head from Lance to John "What–"  
  
Scott was unable to finish his sentence due to Colossus flying through the wall.  
  
"I heard screaming." was his reply.  
  
Scott's eyebrow began to twitch just as his face grew red.  
  
"Jean, I don't think the giving them a chance plan is working." he said in his head, balling his fists.  
  
"Scott just be more patient." Jean said.  
  
"But they're wrecking the house!"  
  
"Oh that could be easily fixed."  
  
Scott frowned for a second, before answering Jean back.  
  
"Jean, are you taking Valium again?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Scott just sighed and stood up from the table.  
  
"Alright, since your both staying in this house I've got to lay down some rules." Scott stated defiantly "Rule number one, no setting things on fire."  
  
This received a groan from John, followed by a chuckle from Piotr.  
  
"Rule number two, you use doors in this house."  
  
Now it was Johns turn to laugh.  
  
Abruptly however, Lance stood up and smirked.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, I'm going for a drive."  
  
Just when he was about to walk out of the room Scott barked a loud laugh.  
  
"And what exactly is so funny Summers?"  
  
Scott's laughter soon died down till it was a light chuckle.  
  
"With what car Alvers?"  
  
"My Jeep of course."  
  
"Tabitha, Jubilee, Bobby, and Sam just left with your Jeep about an hour ago." he said smirking "Oh and Pietro's driving."  
  
Just then all the color drained from Lance's face, leaving him in fury.  
  
"What?!" he bellowed picking Scott up by the color.  
  
Scott just reached for his glasses and grinned.  
  
"Wrong move Alvers."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Wahoo!" Tabitha cheered as Pietro soared down the city streets "This is awesome!"  
  
"Anything's awesome at 70 miles per hour!" Bobby called from the back seat "Turn the music up!"  
  
Pietro nodded and turned the knob.  
  
(MaMa MoOoSh: If you want to listen to the song Pietro and them are listening to, I suggest you all go to Beyond Evolution and click on the Music section. Then click on Rogue's theme song and listen to it while reading ^.^)  
  
"I love this song!" Tabitha chirped, dancing in her seat.  
  
Pietro smirked and adjusted his rear view mirror.  
  
"Where to?" he asked, coming to a screeching halt at a red light.  
  
"How about the mall." Jubilee suggested.  
  
"Ehh, I'm not in the shopping mood." Tabitha said, lowering the music a bit "How about we go egging?"  
  
"Again?" Bobby asked, folding his arms "We did that an hour ago!"  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. Bright Idea's! I haven't heard you come up with one yet!"  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of hungry." Sam said scratching his head.  
  
"So how about we get something to eat then?" Bobby stated smiling "I can sure go for a chili cheese dog right about–"  
  
Suddenly the light turned green and Pietro pressed hard on the gas, cutting some car off in the process.  
  
"Sorry about that." Pietro said, glaring back at the car accident he caused "I have a bit of a road rage problem–"  
  
"That was an asshole move asshole!" some guy screamed, walking out of his busted car.  
  
"Fuck you!" was all Pietro said before making a sharp turn "Now then, what are we doing again?"  
  
"Uhh, we're going to get food." Sam said, buckling up his seatbelt.  
  
"But where?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I know this great burger place downtown!" Tabitha stated happily "They make the best curly fries!"  
  
Suddenly Pietro beeped the horn, screaming a river of obscenities.  
  
"Where's this place again?" he asked rather cooly.  
  
"It's called Uncle Ben's Kitchen." she said "Its right by Markson's Terrace downtown."  
  
"Well then." Pietro said deviously "If we want to get there before three we should really hurry."  
  
"I agree." Bobby said, leaning forward and turning the radio up "I'm starving!"  
  
Jubilee and Sam then looked at each other in fear.  
  
"How about we take it slow for awhile?" Jubilee suggested.  
  
"Yea!" Sam agreed.  
  
Too late. The tires were already burning.  
  
"Wahoo!" Tabitha shouted, throwing energy bombs randomly.  
  
"That a girl!" Pietro said making a left.  
  
Bobby then shot out a beam of ice from his hands, accidently causing the car to skid.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sam shouted, throwing his hands in the air "We're all going to die!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Jubilee yelled, throwing her hands out of the car.  
  
Within a minute the ice was reduced to puddles.  
  
"It's good to know that Jubilee's powers are goodl for some things!" Pietro stated, grinning at the mess behind them.  
  
"Look! We're here!" Tabitha cheered.  
  
"Oh thank god!" Sam said to himself, sighing lightly.  
  
Once the car was parked and everyone was out, the five headed for the door.  
  
Once it was opened Tabitha squealed and threw her hand in the air.  
  
"Hey Blue!" she called, waving violently.  
  
Kurt just blushed and ducked behind a menu.  
  
"So the elf's here huh?" Pietro said zooming over to his table.  
  
The rest of the gang soon followed.  
  
"Hey Blue!" Tabitha said, taking a seat next to him "What's up?"  
  
"Err, nothing... I'm just here vith Amanda."  
  
Tabitha then realized the girl sitting across from him and smiled.  
  
"Oh hey there!" Tabitha said grinning.  
  
Amanda just smiled back.  
  
"So you two are out on a date right?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yea." Amanda replied blushing.  
  
"Aw that's so cute!" Jubilee squealed, quickly getting mad after "Bobby, why don't you ever take me out on dates?"  
  
"I uhh." he stuttered "We're on one!"  
  
Jubilee raised a brow.  
  
"Come on!" he said dragging her to a two seat table "Ill pay for burgers."  
  
With a quick giggle and a smile, the pair was across the room seated.  
  
"Well I guess this just leaves us three." Tabitha said getting up "Ill catch you later blue."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And with that the three headed for table, with no intention of paying the check.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Hehe, I have a feeling that Saturday is going to be a lot of chapters.  
  
Elfin: Yea me too... Oh well! The next chapter will probably be a relax chapter with some Todd/Wanda stuff... Then after that chapter there will probably be the party and then dun dun dun!  
  
I don't want to give away too much so you'll have to wait ::smiles:: farewell for now oh faithful readers! 


	8. Misery

Aha! Chapter 8 is up!  
  
Elfin: Finally...  
  
Oh and guess what?  
  
Elfin: What?  
  
By popular demand.. Well actually.. Five people, I've decided to post on the internet a picture of what Elfin looks like!  
  
Elfin: Whaaaaat?!  
  
Yup! Ill let everyone know when it's up and I'll include a link ::grins::  
  
Elfin: How about we post a picture of you!?   
  
Hehe, if you really want to see one, then you can check out my AOL profile.. There's three pictures of me there!  
  
Elfin: Well I seriously doubt anyone gives a shit so here's the chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Shnookums!" Todd called, hoping around the backyard "Shnookums where are you?"  
  
Todd turned the corner in a hurry, quickly advancing towards the pool.  
  
Once he was there, he was greeted with what looked like a tsunami.  
  
"Fred!" Rahne called wiping her eyes "How many times do I have to tell you! No more cannonballs!"  
  
Fred just rolled his eyes and swam to the edge of the pool.  
  
That's when he noticed Todd's soaked figure.  
  
"Hey Todd! Why don't you come in?" he asked.  
  
Todd just backed away and frowned.  
  
"I don't swim." he said plainly, taking a seat "Besides, I match rather be tanning my silky skin."  
  
Fred just shrugged and continued to frolic in the pool.  
  
On the other side of the pool however, Scott and Jean sat alone.  
  
"Ow!" Scott yelped "That burns!"  
  
Jean just smiled sweetly and applied more iodine to his cuts.  
  
"Oh Scott! Stop being such a baby." she giggled.  
  
Scott smirked a bit and grabbed his arm in pain.  
  
"Honestly Jean, who bites!?"  
  
"Lance apparently." Jean cooed, applying a bandage to his head "Who started it anyway?"  
  
Scott crossed his arms in thought.  
  
"Well you see it went like this..."  
  
[insert fog and heavenly music]  
  
"What?!" he bellowed picking Scott up by the color.  
  
Scott just reached for his glasses and grinned.  
  
"Wrong move Alvers."  
  
Scott then tore off his glasses and angrily opened his eyes wide.  
  
Within a second Lance was sent soaring across the room and out the window.  
  
"Holy shit!" John shouted, opening the back door "What a shot!"  
  
Scott just pushed passed him in anger, quickly picking up Lance and punching him across the face.  
  
Abruptly however, the ground began to shake causing Scott to fall to his knees.  
  
That's when Lance picked Scott up by the collar and punched him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. He then began an assault on Scott's face, accidently breaking his sunglasses.  
  
That's when Scott opened his eyes and shot an optic blast at Lance.  
  
Unfortunately for Scott however, Lance never let go of his shirt.  
  
This then sent the two hurdling across the grass and into a wall.  
  
About a minute later, John and Piotr stood over them, grinning like idiots.  
  
"You think their dead?" John asked, poking Lance with a stick.  
  
Colossus kicked Scott a little and sighed.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
That's when John broke out into maniacal laughter.  
  
"Cool! Let's light them on fire!"  
  
[scene fades out until you see Scott cringing]  
  
"Well at least that explains the burn marks." Jean murmured, rubbing lotion on Scott's back.  
  
Scott then sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Jean, you know how reckless the Brotherhood is." he said getting a bit angry "They're so careless and unruly! I wouldn't be surprised if the mansion looks like the hood house by the end of the weekend!"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." Jean said, kissing Scott's cheek.  
  
"Just try and relax. We only have one more day with them."  
  
Scott then stood up and smiled at Jean.  
  
"Your right. It is just one more day after all... Maybe I could just ignore them you know?"  
  
Suddenly a typhoon of water soaked the pair, leaving Scott fuming.  
  
Jean just gulped and grabbed Scott's hand.  
  
"Now Scott, just take a deep breath and repress your anger–"  
  
A beach ball the came flying across the yard hitting Scott square in the face.  
  
"Sorry!" Todd shouted, waving a bit.  
  
That's when Scott turned to Jean and balled his fists.  
  
"Valium, now!"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Amara bit her lips out of pure worry. She was a nervous wreck.  
  
For the past five minutes she had been thinking of a way to approach Ray, replying her and Roberto's conversation over and over in her mind.  
  
"Just be straight forward." she managed to stutter out tp herself "If he says no then it's still cool."  
  
She then wiped the beads of sweat of her forehead and proceeded to his room.  
  
Once she had gotten there, she knocked on the door lightly and gulped.  
  
"Ray? Are you in there? I really need to talk to you!"  
  
Once she got no answer, she tried to turn the knob. It was locked.  
  
"Ray!" she called again, banging even harder "Hello?"  
  
Ray just stared at the other end of the door in pure hatred.  
  
"Hello?" he heard again, "Ray, please answer me!"  
  
That's when Ray snarled in anger and stood up from his bed.  
  
He then swung open the door and growled.  
  
"What do you want?" he yelled, glaring daggers at Amara.  
  
"I–I–"  
  
"You what?" he asked snobbily crossing his arms in anger "Just go away, I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Amara's eyes then began to water causing her to turn away. The unexpected happened next.  
  
Within a second Ray's hand was pressed against his now red cheek.  
  
She had slapped him.  
  
"I–I'm sorry." Amara said backing up slowly "I didn't mean to–"  
  
"You fucking bitch!" he roared, clenching his fists "You have no idea what your dealing with!"  
  
Amara, now not even hiding her tear soaked face gasped in fear turning away.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she said, not even daring to look back "I did nothing."  
  
Ray then reddened with anger, throwing his hands upon her shoulder and roughly spun her around.  
  
"I love you." he said, now looking away "And you... You and my best friend–"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.  
  
"I heard you both in the kitchen last night–"  
  
"Oh no no! This is all just a misunderstanding–"  
  
"What's going on?" Roberto asked, entering the hallway "I heard screaming."  
  
Amara then gasped a horrified yelp and ran to Roberto's side.  
  
"Leave." she said, pushing him away "Just go, please."  
  
"Why?" he asked staring her straight in the eye "What's wrong?"  
  
Before Amara could even answer him she was flung against the wall in horror.  
  
Ray was on top of Roberto, beating him senseless.  
  
"I fucking loved her!" he shouted, hitting Roberto straight in the eye "And you– You knew it!"  
  
Roberto then flipped Ray over so he was on top, gathering what sun he had around him.  
  
That's when he picked up Ray and flung him towards the staircase.  
  
Just when he was about to pounce on his best friend, Ray had sent a bolt of electricity to Roberto knees causing him to trip down the first step.   
  
Before he could tumble entirely, he grabbed onto Ray's ankle and brought him along for the ride!  
  
The two boys then continued their ravage brawl, paying no mind the crying girl standing over them. That is until the worst happened...  
  
Amara tried breaking up the fight, throwing herself in between them and screaming.  
  
Unfortunately however, Ray's fist accidently collided with her face, sending her to the ground.  
  
The pair then gasped.  
  
"Amara!" Roberto called, grabbing her limp body "Are you ok?"  
  
Ray just stood their motionless, gazing upon Amara's whimpering body.  
  
"You fucking asshole!" Roberto shouted, picking Amara up "Look what you did!"  
  
"I–I didn't mean to–"  
  
"Ray, in the kitchen that night... She was practicing to me what she was going to tell you... I knew you both liked each other and–and now look what happened! All because of you jumping to fucking conclusions!"  
  
Ray then backed away slowly, quickly turning his motions into a light jog.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all he said, before disappearing out the front door.  
  
"Ray, wait!" Amara shouted, quickly wincing at the throbbing pain across her face "I–I love you."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
I hoped you all liked it! I know I know, there wasnt any Wanda/Todd but I promise next chapter, there will be some fun flirting!  
  
Elfin: Anyway, how does everyone feel about the Amara/Ray situation? Where is he off too?  
  
Hehe, Ill tell you this much... He wont be back for awhile.  
  
Elfin: and with that all said and done.. Review!! 


	9. Awwwwwwww! Sweeet sweeet Romy!

Elfin: Hello fellow Evo lovers! It is I Elfin! The most amazing, most beautiful, most everything ever! Hehe, as you can see MaMa MoOoSh isn't here right now so this means I'm in charge ^^  
  
For your viewing pleasure I will shut up now, and allow you to read the newest addition to Mi Casa Es Su Casa saga! Have fun!!  
  
*****************  
  
"Todd!" Wanda shrieked, stomping her way to next to the pool.  
  
"Sweetums!" he shouted happily, latching himself onto her leg "There You are! I was–"  
  
"Enough Todd."   
  
Todd just held his breath and nodded, quickly standing up straight.  
  
"Is there something the matter?"  
  
Wanda just growled and balled her fists in fury.  
  
"You were in my room again!"  
  
"N-no I wasn't!"  
  
Abruptly the yard began to shake, just as cups and such began to float into the air.  
  
"Alright!" He said backing up a little "Maybe I was."  
  
Everything then stopped moving, with the acception of Todd and Wanda that is.  
  
With a shrill cry of anger Wanda threw her fists at Todd, who narrowly missed the attack.  
  
"Hehe, did I tell you how beautiful you look today Wan wan?"  
  
Wanda couldn't help but flash a dark snarl at the last comment.  
  
Ever since he had moved into the Brotherhood boarding house he had been pestering her, making up cute nicknames and such. How he thought of a new one everyday, she didn't know but hey, at least he wasn't calling her Queen Lovekins again...  
  
As soon as Wanda snapped out of her trance, she quickly remembered the minutes events, not wasting anytime to raise her fist once more.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?!" she bellowed, taking a step closer "Don't you *ever* call me that!"  
  
Todd then covered his head in fear, preparing for the upcoming pain.  
  
Once Todd felt nothing, he couldn't help but look up in curiosity.  
  
"I–I'm sorry." she said, turning to walk away.  
  
Todd then smiled a bit, hopping in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, kicking the ground "I'm sorry that I'm annoying, I'm sorry that–"  
  
"Don't be." she whispered, kissing his cheek lightly "You've done nothing wrong."  
  
That's when Todd put a hand on his cheek and fell to the ground shocked.  
  
Wanda then gasped to herself and shook her head violently.  
  
"No." she said, before turning on her heel and running away.  
  
"Wanda wait!" Todd called, trying his hardest to catch up.  
  
Once he realized he had no chance, he sighed to himself and fell to the ground.  
  
"Wanda." he said, touching the spot she kissed him "What are you running from?"  
  
*****************  
  
Rogue sighed as she entered her room, slowly closing the door behind her.  
  
She then reached into her pocket, drawing out a small lighter.  
  
She quietly walked over to her dresser, pressing the flame against the candle.  
  
It immediately lit, sending a small smile to Rogue's lips.  
  
She then looked into her mirror, frowning deeply.  
  
Rogue then brought her hand up to the glass, touching it gently.  
  
Within a second however, she slammed a fist into it, shattering the glasses into little tiny shards.  
  
"Fuck." she groaned, grabbing her fist in pain.  
  
Fortunately there was no blood, just a throbbing sting.  
  
A long breeze then made its way across the room, ruffling the curtain's and blowing the flame out.  
  
She shivered a bit, advancing over towards the window sill. She then closed the window along with the curtains, turning towards her dresser.  
  
The candle was lit once again, causing much alarm for Rogue.  
  
"W–who's there?" she said, taking on a fighting stance "Come out!"  
  
Without realization, a man slowly crept up behind her, spinning her towards him.  
  
She gasped loudly, quickly wiping away her fear with a frown.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked rather snobbishly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Remy came to see you." he said, smirking "Mon cher."  
  
That's when Rogue turned around coldly, glaring at the floor.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she said, almost in tears "You know I cant–"  
  
"Love?" he said, grabbing her hand.  
  
Rogue swiftly snatched her hand away, letting the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"What's love without being able to touch?" she screamed, balling her fists "I can never be with you! It's unfair–"  
  
"It's unstoppable." he said, brushing her tears away with his hand "You cant just stop loving someone without a reason–"  
  
"I have a reason!" she shrieked, pounding her fists onto his chest "Why wont you just go away?"  
  
That's when she collapsed onto the floor in tears, sobbing into her hands.  
  
"Marie." he cooed, dropping to his knee's "Just because you cant touch, doesn't mean you should deny what you deserve."  
  
Remy then brought his hand to her chin, raising her face to his.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself."  
  
Rogue just smiled slightly, throwing her arms around his body.  
  
"I–I just wish I could touch you... I want to be with you."  
  
Remy just smiled a placed his hand over her lips. He then kissed his hand and stood up.  
  
"Remy will wait forever for his Rogue." he stated, turning towards the window "As you would for me non?"  
  
Rogue nodded, and stood up, walking over to him.  
  
"Remy, it's just hard for me... Everyone else can be happy–"  
  
"And so could you Marie." he said, flashing a charming smile.  
  
"It's not fair for you." she said, allowing one more tear to stroll down her cheek.  
  
That's when Remy brought a hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Remy no." she whispered looking away "Ah'll hurt you."  
  
Rogue's voice was quickly silenced with his lips on hers. Everything around her quickly blurred, sailing her away into the moment. Unfortunately the passion soon ended leaving Remy to his knee's  
  
Rogue then gasped and threw herself to the floor.  
  
"Oh no." she said, placing her hand on his back "I knew I shouldn't have–It's all my fault!"  
  
"Don't sweat it beautiful." he said, before roughly standing up "I wouldn't have traded that for the world."  
  
Rogue then sighed in relief, standing in front of the window.  
  
"You know." she said, grinning a bit "John and Piotr are here... You might want to stay for dinner at least."  
  
"How about the weekend?"  
  
Rogue looked into his eyes and smiled.   
  
"That would be great."  
  
The pair then walked to the door, hand in hand.  
  
Once it was opened however, they were met with a smirking Piotr and a flushed John.  
  
"G'Day!" Piotr sang twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Remy just rolled his eyes and ushered Rogue down the hall.  
  
Once they were out of sight, John broke out into tears on Piotr's shirt.  
  
"Look's like our mate finally bagged himself a shiela!" he cried, dropping to his knee's "Kids grow up so fast these days!"  
  
John then sighed and sprung to his feet.  
  
"It makes me feel all mushy inside you know?"  
  
Piotr smiled a bit, and began to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey wait up!" John called, catching up to his friend "I'm bored!"  
  
"Same." Piotr added.  
  
"Well why don't be do something about it then? I say we throw a party!"  
  
Piotr the stopped dead in his tracks and grinned.  
  
"What's a party with no food?" he said deviously.  
  
"Right." John said walking towards the living room "I hear Pietro came back with Lances car, why don't we go pick up a few supplies?"  
  
"I'm in." was all Piotr said, before the pair disappeared around the corner and out the front door.  
  
*****************  
  
Elfin: I personally didn't really like the ending to this chapter but hey, I needed to finish it!  
  
But ahh!! In about two chapters they'll be a party, followed by the return of Logan! Thank's to JaSSerS great idea of coarse ::winks:: Well, review, review, review! Tell me what you think! 


	10. Getting the party started

This chapter is what I'd like to call 'a filler'. I mean sure, there's enough Saturday chapters already but, I needed more time to develop things. I'd say there's about five more chapters of this fic, maybe less maybe more. I don't know. Also, suggestions are very very appreciated... I need them! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
*///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*  
  
"Hello" Rahne called, making her way upstairs "Is anyone up here?"  
  
Once Rahne got no reply she sighed deeply, sulkily walking down the hall.  
  
"Bobby's with Jubilee, Sam's in the yard and ugh! Where's Jamie?" she thought, turning a corner.  
  
That's when she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening.  
  
"Oh Kurt!" Amanda giggled "I haven't done this in awhile!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" her mind screamed "Are they? No they cant be!"  
  
Rahne then hauled herself over to Kurt's door, practically gluing her ear to the side.  
  
More giggles were heard, sending another wave of curiosity up Rahne's spine.  
  
She then gulped and looked through the key whole, cringing in disgust.  
  
The room was a little dim, but it was quite clear that Kurt was on top of Amanda on the floor.  
  
"How come I cant play!" another voice said "I hate watching!"  
  
That's when Rahne fell over in shock, pushing the door open in the process.  
  
"No, no! Not my eyes!" she shouted, covering them quickly.  
  
"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt asked, accidently falling to the floor.  
  
"Aha!" Amanda sang "I win!"  
  
Rahne then opened her eyes.  
  
"What the–"  
  
"Twister is so boring." Jamie said, throwing the spinner in the box "When are we throwing that party?"  
  
"Later tonight." Kurt said, throwing the game in his closet "It's only 6 you knov."  
  
Suddenly Kurt's eyes fell upon Rahne, who looked quite flustered.  
  
"Something vrong?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"I uh–Nothing." she said, quickly stumbling to her feet "I was just leaving! Yea!"  
  
Rahne then turned into her wolf form, not wasting a second to ditch the situation.  
  
Meanwhile across the mansion, Pietro strummed his finger tips rather sluggishly across the table.  
  
"You know, watching you two make out wasn't the first thing on my fun list." Pietro said sarcastically, rolling his icy blue eyes.  
  
"You have a fun list?" Bobby asked, in between kisses "That's awesome!"  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, breaking the two apart.  
  
"I'll be right back." Jubilee called, winking over in Bobby's direction.  
  
Bobby just stared at her as she passed, sighing like a puppy in love.  
  
Pietro saw this and howled a long laugh, grabbing his now aching sides.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bobby asked, laughing a bit too.  
  
"Come closer." Pietro said, leaning forward.  
  
Bobby then shot Pietro a confused look, but leaning in none the less.  
  
"Closer." Pietro whispered once more.  
  
"Fine!" Bobby said, moving towards Pietro "What is it?"  
  
Pietro then grinned screaming a whip noise into Bobby's ear.  
  
"I am not!" he said, moving back to where he was "I just like her a lot ok?"  
  
"Whatever frosty, all I'm saying is watch out... Girls are trouble."  
  
"Uh huh, and that's why you string along so many?"  
  
"Yes but using is a lot different then 'caring'."  
  
Bobby frowned at the remark, recalling what Jubilee had told him earlier today...  
  
"Tabby is totally crushing on Pietro! We have to help her out?"  
  
"I don't know Jubes... He's not the relationship type you know?"  
  
"Tch, like Tabitha is!" Jubilee said sarcastically, wrapping her arms around his neck "I mean, she helped us get together so we should really return the favor..."  
  
Bobby then snapped out of his trance, turning to Pietro.  
  
"Let me get this straight. Your saying you had no feelings for the girls you've been with before?"  
  
"Nada, none."  
  
Silence loomed upon the pair, leaving Bobby to think. Abruptly a smile crossed his face. He had a plan.  
  
"You hear about Tabs new flame?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Nope." Pietro replied, acting very uninterested.  
  
"Well Uh–All the girls like him... He practically swept Tabby off her feet!"  
  
Pietro then frowned, sitting up straight.  
  
"Who is this guy anyway?"  
  
"Uhh–" Bobby said, looking around the room.  
  
His eyes then fell upon a pair of Quakers oats and Frosted Flakes boxes.  
  
"His name is Tony Quaker." he said, nodding gently.  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
Bobby once more bit his lip searching for answers.  
  
He then glanced back over at the Frosted Flakes box, spitting out the first thought that came to mind.  
  
"Stripes!" he said.  
  
"Stripes? Huh?"  
  
"He uhh has striped hair! Yea that's it! Blonde and brown."  
  
"Oh come on!" Pietro exclaimed, crossing his arms "Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
That's when Bobby sighed in defeat, standing up.  
  
"Listen here Pietro." Bobby said "You and I both know you like her so why don't you just go for it?"  
  
Just before he could answer, Jubilee came skipping into the room happily.  
  
"Tuesday!" she bellowed jumping on top of Bobby "The Professor isnt coming back till Tuesday!"  
  
"Wait, what?" Sam said, walking into the room.  
  
"The Professor said something about finding this new shiny thing–"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he says he wont get back till Tuesday afternoon!"  
  
Everyone in the room then glanced at each other, suddenly breaking out into loud cheers.  
  
"I'll go tell the others." Bobby said, latching onto Jubilee's hand "Come on!"  
  
As soon as the pair left the door bell rang, echoing through the house.  
  
Once Sam realized no one but him would answer it he left the kitchen in a huff.  
  
"Please, no one get up." he stated, turning the front doors knobs.  
  
Just as it opened her gasped, stumbling backwards in awe.  
  
"G'day!" John said, walking into the house "Hope you didn't mind me bringing a few friends over!"  
  
"A few?!" Sam cried, staring at all the half naked women.  
  
John just laughed, motioning for all the girls to walk in.  
  
He then turned to Piotr and smirked.  
  
"Why don't you go get the slabs and food from the van eh?"  
  
"Slabs?" Sam asked in confusion.  
  
"Beer." Piotr stated plainly, before disappearing out the front door.  
  
Sooner or later, the residents and guests of the house made there way into the foyer, eyes wide.  
  
"Wahoo!" Jamie cried, running up the girls "Bitches!"  
  
Suddenly Piotr dropped two kegs onto the ground.  
  
"Beer and bitches?" he said "Yes!"  
  
The girls then began to crowd around Jamie, causing Evan to step in.  
  
"Ladies please!" Evan said, breaking up the crowd "Once you go black, you never go back!"  
  
"You said it brother!" Fred called, receiving a slap to the head from Lance.  
  
For a little while, everyone just stood there staring into space. John then sighed, closing the front door.  
  
"Come on all!" he cheered, throwing a beer bong onto his head "Now I know one of you wants to pour me a drink!"  
  
The group then cheered, running over to the keg and filling their cups.  
  
Soon music began to play, getting the party started!  
  
However, someone wasn't having a very good time...  
  
"When I get my hands on those kids, I'll kill em'!" Logan barked, dodging one of the many attacks to come "Grrrrahhh!"  
  
*///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*  
  
**SPOILER ALERT**SPOILER ALERT**  
  
Here's a taste of what's to come...  
  
"Dude." Fred giggled, shoving more food into his mouth "These brownies are totally awesome!"  
  
Todd just whispered a 'woah' in response, trying to catch invisible butterflies with his tongue.  
  
Fred then raised a brow, putting his brownie down.  
  
"You know, I defiantly would have ate one of those mushrooms if I knew they were that great!"  
  
Hehe, it's just a little taste of later chapters ::winks:: review! 


	11. Drugs, Beer, and Closets

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" The crowd screamed, practically gawking at Lance.  
  
He was downing the beer like a race horse with just one exception...  
  
Can you say keg stand?  
  
"Out of the way!" Kitty called out, pushing passed everyone surrounding Lance.  
  
Once her eyes fell upon his upside down figure, she couldn't help but glow in disgust.  
  
"Cant I leave you alone for a second without you doing something stupid?"  
  
Kitty then pushed Lance over, knocking away his balance from beneath him.  
  
Once Lance hit the floor he grabbed his stomach in nausea, swallowing the rest of his drink.  
  
Kitty saw this and frowned.   
  
"Lance! Your like, so irresponsible!"  
  
"Aw come on Kitty!" Lance hollered, shakily standing up "They almost counted to 60 this time!"  
  
Kitty sighed.  
  
"Lance you know how much I hate being around drunk people–"  
  
"I'm not drunk."  
  
Kitty just nodded, motioning towards they're left.  
  
There stood Bobby Drake, wearing nothing but sox and a smile on the coffee table.  
  
"Wahoo!" he called, twirling his boxers around his finger "Now who wants a piece of this?"  
  
Kitty then cringed, placing a hand over her face.  
  
"You may not be, but half the room is totally trashed!"  
  
Lance smiled a bit, taking a hold of Kitty's hand.  
  
"Let's leave then." he suggested, ushering her forward.  
  
"Where should we go?"  
  
Lance paused for a second, slowly glances at the staircase.  
  
"Should we?" Kitty asked, lower her eyes to her feet.  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
Kitty glanced once more at her surrounding friends, frowning deeply.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Just as the pair began to walk up the stairs, John placed a tray of brownies onto the table.  
  
"Come and get em'!" he shouted, taking off his cooking mittens.  
  
Instantly Fred appeared, a look of pure joy spread across his face.  
  
"Brownies!" he cried, reaching for a plate.  
  
John then smiled deviously, cutting four slices.  
  
"Your defiantly going to love these mate." John stated as he plopped them onto Fred's dish "Their my special recipe."  
  
Fred just grinned and shoved them into his mouth, skipping away merrily.  
  
Once he was gone, John howled a laugh.  
  
He then reached into his pocket, frowning deeply.  
  
"Now where did I put those shrooms?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Woah!" Todd cried, practically dumping the bag into his mouth "I feel dizzy yo!"  
  
He then fell onto the couch, lazily opening his eyes.  
  
Instantly his whole world turned vivid, as he imagined rainbows and hearts popping out of walls.  
  
That's when his eyes flew open, sending shock up his spine.  
  
He saw a huge pink elephant doing the electric slide with a banana, drinking what looked like egg nog.  
  
He rubbed his eyes violently, blinking twice.  
  
They were gone.  
  
That's when Freddy came into the scene.  
  
"Dude." Fred giggled, shoving more food into his mouth "These brownies are totally awesome!"  
  
Todd just whispered a 'woah' in response, trying to catch invisible butterflies with his tongue.  
  
Fred then raised a brow, putting his brownie down.  
  
"You know, I defiantly would have ate one of those mushrooms if I knew they were that great!"  
  
Before Fred could say another word Todd began to laugh really loud, screaming something about ant eaters and rainbow slippers.  
  
Meanwhile across the room, Pietro stood in sheer annoyance.  
  
He was drunk, alone, and the emotions and thoughts running through his head weren't helping his position.  
  
You see, Pietro had been thinking about what Bobby had said earlier and truthfully, he was right. Pietro needed to do something. I mean sure, he liked Tabitha, in fact he liked her a lot!  
  
It's just that his pride and everything... Could he really let himself be seen with a serious girlfriend? All this and more ran through his mind.  
  
Just when he was about to get another drink, a small tapping on his shoulder sent him to jump.  
  
"Hey speedy." Tabitha chirped rather sloppily, swinging a bottle in hand "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." he slurred out, silently cursing himself for drinking "You?"  
  
"Not much." she stated cutely "Want a shot?"  
  
Pietro was silent for a moment, before nodding in defeat..  
  
Just as she finished pouring out the liquid, she sat down beside him.  
  
"Having fun?" she asked, before taking a chug from the bottle.  
  
"Yea." he replied rather dully "I'm having a blast."  
  
"That's good." Tabitha whispered.  
  
You know, these were the types of situations that killed her. Every moment and every thought with him, every time she went to sleep and ever time she dreamed. She couldn't escape him. He was the only person in her life to have ever done this to her.  
  
He was so close and yet so hard to reach! I mean, it would be so much easier to just hate him. Right?  
  
"But I cant." She murmured.  
  
"Huh?" Pietro asked, downing his shot "You cant what?"  
  
"N-Nothing." Tabitha said, standing up "I got to go."  
  
Just as she began to walk away, Pietro grabbed her hand.  
  
They stayed that way for a moment, before Tabitha snatched her hand away.  
  
She then swung the closet door open, reaching for her coat.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Pietro said, crossing his arms.  
  
"It's none of your business." she shot back, throwing her coat over her shoulder "Just leave me alone ok?"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes, leaning against the closets door frame.  
  
"Looks like someone forgot to pop a midol."  
  
As soon as those words left his lips, he would soon regret it.  
  
Within a second Tabitha threw a bomb at his feet, causing a small explosion.  
  
Although it may have been tiny, it was more then enough to knock everyone's favorite speedster off his feet. Unfortunatly for Tabitha Pietro grabbed her arm, sending them both to the closet floor.  
  
"Pietro!" Tabitha shrieked, struggling to stand up "Get off of me!"  
  
Tabitha then stood up, knocking over Pietro once more.  
  
"Help!" Pietro cried "She's maiming me!"  
  
"Maiming you?! Pietro your such a jerk–"  
  
Right before she could finish her sentence, the door slammed shut leaving the squabbling pair in the dark.  
  
Pietro quickly zoomed to his feet, twisting the inner door knob.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"What is it?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"We"re locked in."  
  
************************************  
  
Sorry the chapter was sloppy! I've just been so busy lately with school work and track! Ugh I hate it! Hopefully ill finish the story before next year but yeaa no promises there : ( anyway review! 


End file.
